The Cautious Businesswoman
by Hopefulbadger
Summary: Hey ! This is my second omegaverse fic and my second Supergirl story , Kara X Cat. If you like it please review ! :P contains mature content trigger warning : sexual assault, ptsd
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! This is my second omegaverse fic and my second Supergirl story , I'm sorry if they are terrible lol. This one is Kara X Cat. If you like it please review ! Btw I like exploring small variations in omegaverses so the rules from my other omegaverse fic will not apply here .

Also just for fun in this one I'm giving everyone wolf ears and a tail :P contains FF pairings , and mature content, you were warned

Chapter 1

"Kera ! Kera ! Kera!" Cat yelled her voice raising each time she called her assistant .

"Yes Ms. Grant ! I have your latte right here ma'am." Kara said scurrying into Cat's office and placing the coffee on her desk. Kara could smell that Cat was about to enter heat , which surprised her because normally Cat was more careful to cover it up . Cat had been diligent in her efforts her whole life to be able to convince everyone around her that she was In Fact an alpha and not an omega. Cat wore a custom made perfume that gave her the scent of an alpha , she would even occasionally pretend to be interested in other omegas if she noticed that they were in Cat had quickly adapted the harsher tone that some the most outrageous of all alpha's had. Cat didn't actually enjoy being so hard on everyone around her but she believed that she didn't have a choice , she knew that being both a female and an unbonded omega in business would greatly affect the respect she received from the colleagues that she was already equal to. It had always helped her that her heat had always been extremely presentable , every 6 months like clockwork she would enter heat. At first it was hard to get out of work for a week every six months but now that she ran her own company no one questioned that she took such regular vacations.

The only reason Kara was aware that Cat wasn't actually an alpha was because of her super senses. Even with an enhanced sense of smell Kara normally couldn't smell Cat's heat until the night before Cat left for her regular vacation. Kara stood there in Cat's office for a moment considering whether or not to inform her boss about the delicious growing reek of her heat or to allow her boss to risk being discovered. Just thinking about Cat's scent made Kara begin to give off a low horny growl as her tail began to wag and her ears perked up. "Kera what exactly do you think you are growling at?" Cat questioned attempting to hide her fear of having been caught with anger.

"N-nothing Ms. Grant , sorry there's must have been an omega in your office recently. Can't you smell it ? " Kara responded attempting to give Cat the hint without letting her know that Kara was aware that she was actually an omega.

"Yes grrr, smells great ! I love the smell of this omega" Cat faked with a growl that was thoroughly embarrassing. Kara couldn't help but laugh at the outrageously fake growl. As Kara walked out of Cat's office she could hear Cat scrambling to find her alpha perfume in her desk. Before Kara even reached her desk she could hear Cat yelling again "Kera ! Kera!" Cat was cut off of the third yell by Kara rushing back into the office.

"Yes Ms. Grant !" Kara responded

"I seem to have misplaced something that I desperately need for my day ! I must go home , and I'm not sure how long it will take me to return , please cancel all my appointments until 2 pm , I presume I will be back by then . " Cat demanded .

"Yes ma'am , anything else Ms. Grant ?" Kara answered .

Cat took a moment before responding. She realized if Kara could smell her heat starting already that she ran a risk of someone else sniffing her out on her way to her car . After a moment she decided that having Kara escort her to her car would both help cover up the smell of her approaching heat . "Yes Kera ! Can you assist me by carrying " Cat paused to find something heavy to assist in her rouse . "These folders down to my car for me ?" Cat pointed towards a large stack of folders on her desk as she finished her request of Kara .

"Yes ma'am " Kara replied. The two quickly left the office for the elevator. On their way out Win have Kara a look as if to ask what the hell was going on. Kara just gave a shrug as she passed him and she continued to the elevator with Cat.

Cat was grateful she had her own private elevator meaning that they didn't have to wait for the elevator and that she didn't have to spend any time in a confined space with someone other than Kara. For some reason Cat wasn't extremely worried whether or not Kara found out her secret . She had previously figured that it was probably because she trusted the girl to be quiet about it but once she was trapped in the elevator with Kara she realized it might be her omega instincts at work. Kara smelled amazing to the secret omega , Kara's scent was strong and it felt like a blanket smothering her , removing all of the air from her lungs and lighting a fire inside her chest that didn't wait to travel lower down . Cat couldn't help but let her ears drop submissively to Kara's strong scent. Cat wasn't the only one affected by the scents in the elevator . Kara's superhuman sense of smell allowed her to completely ignore the false alpha scent that was much weaker today than normal , and Kara greatly appreciated the growing scent of need that Cat was giving off . Cat's scent made Kara's ears perk straight up and her tail wagged vigorously making quick embarrassing thuds against the wall of the elevator each time her tail wagged back and forth. Kara began blushing at the noise of the thud before grabbing her tail and holding it still.

"Truly Kera do try to control yourself , you can't have your tail going crazy every time you come within one hundred yards of an omega " Cat scolded.

"Sorry ma'am. It's just ...whoever was using your elevator smells really good " Kara defended herself and couldn't help but take one last good whiff of Cat's scent before they reached the ground floor . Knowing it was her scent that Kara was smelling Cat blushed and looked away from Kara to hide how flattered she was. Thankfully for Cat the elevator door opened before Kara could see how much she was blushing. Seconds later Cat was already out of the elevator rushing out of the building before anyone smelled her.

"Kera please keep up!"Cat demanded. Kara scurried to catch up with Cat and follow her to the car.

"Good luck finding the thing you needed . I will cancel your appointments until two pm as you requested ma'am!" Kara reassured. Cat rushed home and searched relentlessly before finding an empty bottle of the perfume she used.

"Fuck you have to be kidding me."Cat screamed aloud to herself unsure of what to do now that she was out of the perfume to hide her growing had far too much work left to do before her vacation could start, so not returning to the office wasn't an option. Cat decided to return to work at noon while most people were at lunch and to again have Kara escort her anywhere she had to go . If she had a strong alpha like Kara around her she might still be able to avoid being caught. And once there she could cancel meetings and hide out in her office not allowing anyone to enter. She would have to stay late and make sure everyone had gone home before she could leave but this plan would allow her to return to work and with any luck she still wouldn't be caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

contains mature content trigger warning : sexual assault, ptsd

Also i might be going back and making some changes to chapter 1 because while writing this chapter i found a new direction i wanted to take the story and i want to add some foreshadowing in early on

Cat was extremely anxious about entering the office without her alpha perfume on. Cat had grown to rely on her perfume to keep her comfortable around the alphas . Cat secretly had a crippling fear of alphas . Well not specifically a fear of alphas , Cat feared the fact that alphas were well known for their lack of self control around omegas in heat. Having her perfume made her feel safe and without she felt extremely on edge.

Cat had ordered Kara to meet her at her car with the pretext that Cat wanted Kara to help her move folders again. Although Kara was an alpha which left Cat very on edge ,Kara was normally very controlled and mild mannered. Cat hoped that this translated to an ability to keep her hands to herself incase Kara found out. When Kara went to pick up Cat from her car Kara could tell that what of the alpha scent perfume Cat had been wearing had almost completely worn off. Kara could also smell that Cat's heat was very quickly approaching if it hadn't begun already. Kara knew that if Cat went in the building like that she would surely be discovered. "Hello " Kara said pulling the files out of the car .Kara again considered just telling Cat about the fact that she could smell her heat, but Kara eventually decided on another plan. "Cat it happens to be a little cold in the office would you like to borrow my sweater before you walk in?" Kara offered as she began to remove her cardigan.

"Uugh that awf-" Cat began before she realized that wearing Kara's cardigan would aid greatly in her ability to cover scent. "Awful kind of you Kera , would you mind if i did actually borrow your cardigan?" Cat corrected herself. Kara just continued removing her sweater. Once Cat had dawned the sweater she was surprised at how comfy it was "Thank you Kera , now let's head to my office." Cat demanded . Kara gave a nod of agreement before she started to lead the way into the CatCo building. Once in the elevator Cat felt assaulted by Kara's alpha scent. It once again felt like a fire had been lit inside of her but this time it started between her legs and spread through her body. Kara could hear soft whimpers coming from the older woman across from her in the elevator. Cat quickly became furious with herself for allowing such a noise of weakness to escape her throat. Cat was extremely relieved once the elevator door opened , she had begun to worry that if the elevator ride took too much longer she would do or say something she would regret. The two quickly traversed the office towards Cat's office. Once they entered her office Cat asked Kara "Please cancel my appointments for the rest of the day also please keep anyone from entering my office for the rest of the day no matter what , no exceptions!

Kara continued her work at her desk just outside of Cat's office keeping an eye on her the whole day keeping an eye on Cat and stopping everyone that attempted to from entering her office. Kara stayed at the office late , later than anyone other than Cat just with the purpose of watching after her. Cat did her best to do her work but her heat continued to build the whole day and by the time that everyone other than she and Kara had left she was officially in heat . It burned, and having Kara just outside her office didn't help. Cat's work became more and more challenging to focus on as Kara's scent overwhelmed her thoughts.

Kara spontaneously got up from her desk and went into Cat's office "Ms. Grant ? I am about to go home but there was one meeting i couldn't cancel. I'm sorry ma'am but I don't have any way to contact Supergirl" Kara lied.

"UUgh it's fine , I will proceed with that meeting." Cat responded hoping that being Kryptonian ment that Supergirl wasn't an alpha.

"Yes ma'am , have a good night and be safe getting home." Kara said with a smile before heading out , waiting twenty minutes and then returning to the building dressed in her Supergirl outfit. Kara quickly headed towards Cat's office "Ms. Grant , Good Evening !" Kara said as she entered the office pretending it didn't reek of needy omega. Cat could smell it immediately , Supergirl wreaked of Kara Danvers. Cat was certain because she had been lusting after Kara all day , Both Kara and Supergirl's scent were the same . Both assaulted Cat's sense of smell all day , filling her head with visions of being bent over the desk and taken ,thrown down to the ground and ravaged , of being filled until she screamed in both pleasure and pain. Cat shot up from her desk , her ears standing straight up and her tail wagging in something between anticipation and the excitement of finally knowing for sure Supergirl really was Kara Danvers. Cat walked up close to Supergirl, invading any ideas of personal space she began sniffing at Kara's scent .Breathing it in Cat couldn't help but whimper at the strong alpha's scent . As she continued sniffing and making small circles around Supergirl ,Cat spoke up "So how did you do it Kera? Hologram ? Twin sister? What was it Kera?" Cat questioned.

"Ms. Grant i surely have no clue what you are talking about. Wait Kara , that's your asistant right ? Yes i remember meeting her that one time." Kara asked knowing that Cat would almost guaranteed see through her this time.

"Oh Kera stop playing with me. I will admit the glasses are shockingly efficient , i can't believe i didn't see through it myself sooner. But your scent is far too identifiable Kera!" Cat argued.

"Please don't fire me " Kara broke down pleading.

"Well i'm glad you finally admit it !But of course you are fired! And really i am curious how you tricked me last time !"Cat questioned

"Shapeshifting alien friend ." Kara answered "Please I need this! This job Keeps me centered . I know that you are worried that this job stops me from being able to help more people as well " Kara gestured to her Supergirl outfit "But i swear this job allows me to keep my head on straight and be a better Supergirl for National City. Not to mention the fact that I enjoy getting to learn from , you I like to be near you …. I like keeping you safe , helping hide your scent from the other alpha's" Kara pleaded as she grabbed the omega making circles around her.

"Y-You Knew?" Cat questioned before she gave it any thought . Cat hadn't given any thought to Kara's ability to sense her heart yet , she had been too wrapped up in how good Kara smelled and the fact that she was in fact Supergirl. Cat then began to notice how firm Kara's grasp on her was , how much control Kara had over her. Cat was caught between two emotions as she began to blush as she thought of other ways that Kara could touch her and she grew incredibly anxious at what the super powerful Kryptonian could do to her if Kara decided She liked her scent and didn't care about Cat's consent.

"Are you ok ? Cat?"Kara questioned as she noticed that Cat had closed her eyes and began moaning slightly. "Cat!"Kara yelled with a shake that snapped Cat out of the trance that Kara's scent pulled her into.

" H-How long have you known Kara?" Cat questioned as she wiggled out of Kara's grasp, missing the strong girl's hands wrapped around her arms she stepped backwards to attempt to get some more distance between Kara's alluring scent and herself.

Kara looked down towards the floor " I've known since the first vacation you took. Super Smell and all , i could smell your heat coming on from under that perfume you use to cover it up. If it means anything I swear i never told and I don't think anyone else knows .I am actually aware of how strong my alpha scent can be and i think it was enough to cover up your scent from anyone in the building today. I am glad i was able to help protect your secret today ." Kara reassured

"Why are you so concerned with helping me keep my secret ? What does it matter to you Supergirl?" Cat questioned

" Umm well … " Kara Paused Looking for an answer within herself "I guess I just understand how hard being an omega can be for some people . My adoptive sister is an omega and more often than not when someone finds out they won't take her seriously and discredit what she says . And i've seen how alphas act around her , what they do , it's disgusting. I can't believe they get away with some of the things they attempt to do. I understand and respect what you do and why you do it Cat" Kara explained " And honestly Cat I like protecting you… I like being there for you." Kara admitted as she took a step closer to Cat .

" Stay back alpha!" Cat yelled before beginning to hyperventilate

Kara immediately stopped and took a step back "Cat are you ok ?Cat what's wrong?" Kara questioned worried for Cat.

"I -I-I I'm fine"Cat choked out as she continued hyperventilating . After Cat finished she fell to her knees and backed away into a corner as she began shrinking. All Cat could think about is what had happened to her the last time she entered heat early around an alpha.

"Cat you are having a panic attack !"Kara exclaimed as she was figuring it out herself. "Cat! Everything will be ok , i am here for you!" Kara tried to comfort Cat.

"Just stay back alpha!" Cat yelled as she made herself impossibly smaller in the corner of the was still hyperventilating and now she was getting light headed , she couldn't manage to think about anything other than what had happened to her to scar her like this.

"Cat ! please just listen to the sound of my voice everything will be ok I promise . I'm here . You are safe!" Kara did everything she could to talk Cat back to reality. Cat's breathing began to slow and she could feel reality seeping back into her view. It was dark but Kara could see that Cat had started crying. "Cat everything will be ok. May i come closer?" Kara questioned . Cat gave a cautious nod and Kara walked slowly closer to her, careful of triggering her again. As Kara approached the corner that Cat was nestled tightly in she crouched to be eye level with Cat. "Everything is going to alright , i promise , you are safe." Kara promised Cat as she brushed some of Cat's hair out of her face before wiping away her tears. Kara wasn't one hundred percent sure what had caused Cat's panic attack but Kara assumed from the way that Cat said stay back alpha , that it had something to do with a past experience with an alpha that didn't care about consent. And given the added stress of her heat and the strong alpha scent that Kara gave off Kara understood how the situation could be triggering."Everything is going to be ok Cat! I am here for you. I will never hurt you , I will protect you Cat !I care about you Cat!" Kara said softly to Cat as she shifted to be sitting next to Cat.

Cat looked at Kara , she was now finally firmly back in the world but she still had tears streaming down her face. It took a moment for the situation to set in , she was so close to an alpha while she was thoroughly in heat. They were actually touching and Kara had not began to force herself on her. "Kara I can smell that you aren't mated how are you able to not assault me right now? Any other Alpha and … I don't even want to think about what any other alpha would do if they were in your position. I know how i smell right now" Cat questioned , tears still streaming down her face.

"Cat I know that some human alphas can be pretty atrocious … but most of them would never do that. And either way , I could never hurt you. Cat I care way too much about you to ever hurt you are my hero , You come in here every day are the most powerful person in National City and you don't need super strength, heat vision , freeze breath or any other powers , you are amazing woman i have ever seen! Please believe me Cat ,I could never hurt you." Kara responded eyes wide with admiration for the wo0man sitting next to her. Cat couldn't bring herself to respond, instead she just wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and cried for a long while. Kara simply held Cat as she cried, occasionally speaking up to say "It's ok" ,"Everything will be ok" , "I will protect you" ,"No one will ever hurt you again".

I think this is a good place to end chapter 2 , umm honestly not 100 percent where this story is going , just kinda going with the flow .

I think this is a good place to end chapter 2 , umm honestly not 100 percent where this story is going , just kinda going with the flow . There might be 1 more chapter there might be 20 lol i'm not sure… I'm leaning towards 20 rn tho.

Honestly this story ended up being way different than i expected . at first it was just gonna be just a couple chapters of sexual tension then a chapter of smut , but now it's more about sexual assault and ptsd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kara woke up to a phone alarm going off. She assumed it was Cat's because she didn't recognise the alarm. "Cat, Cat .Wake up!" Kara said giving the sleeping Cat a small shake, Cat stirred and began to rise from Kara's lap. Cat took one sniff before all the color ran from her face and moments later she had turned around and she was scooching backward away from the scent of alpha that coated Kara.

"Please don't hurt me! Don't,Don't NO Please NO" Cat began screaming.

"Cat, Please try to remember last night! Everything is ok , I would never hurt you I promise. Please Cat , please try to remember last night!" Kara pleaded.

"You were there last night and you didn't even try to touch me ?I fell asleep in your lap a-a-and my clothes are still on?! But you are an alpha?" Cat questioned mostly to herself .

"Cat" Kara said slowly working her way closer to the confused girl. "It's Ok I won't hurt you I promise" Kara continued.

"I -I remember last night , you were incredibly patient and supportive…. I am so sorry for my slip of sanity . I take it if i keep your secret you will keep mine too?" Cat asked as she stood up straightened her skirt and attempted to pretend nothing of meaning had happened tonight.

"Cat I have known your secret for years and i've never told anyone , and i never would! First off that is your secret , and i have no right to ever tell anyone about it . Secondly that would compromise your ability to work and potentially put in danger! I would never do that to you ! Cat you know I would never do something that would hurt you like that right?" Kara said clearly distraught by the fact that Cat thought she could even she would even consider letting out her secret.

"Kara , you used a shapeshifting alien to trick me into keeping your secret . I don't know what you would or wouldn't do. And you cared about me at all you would have understood how terrifying it would be for me to wake up in heat on top of an alpha like you! GO AWAY KARA ! I can't stand your scent any longer !" Cat screamed as she turned away from Kara and walked towards the window.

"Cat , you really can't bel-" Kara said with tears welling up in her eyes before being cut off.

"Kara get out!" Cat screamed "And Kara if you were wondering don't come back ! you are fired!" Cat screamed at Kara again.

"Cat please?" Kara pleaded sobbing.

"Please go away Kara" Cat's voice broke as she spoke.

"At least you finally used my real name ." Kara said before flying home.

Cat collapsed on the ground sobbing the second Kara left . She felt terrible about having said such terrible things to Kara. Kara had been so kind and patient with her , Kara allowed her to sleep on her lap. Cat couldn't believe how terrible she had been to Kara and she didn't even totally understand why. Cat continued sobbing on the floor hating herself , feeling like she deserved the pain throbbing in her core. Before her phone went of again . Rage overtook her , in one moment she blamed the phone for having woken her up and making her say such horrible things to a girl who clearly cared for her. Cat saw red and threw the phone smashing it against the wall. "Fuck!" Cat screamed as she realized that her driver had more likely than not gone home and she had just destroyed The only device with her driver's number. Cat was furious at everything and everyone ,but who she was the most angry with was herself. Cat knew she couldn't stay at the office , her employees would be there in as early as 4 hours and anyone would be able to smell her heat. Cat gave up and decided to walk home.

End of chapter 3

From: Anna (Guest)

Anna:Interesting!

From Jessica: Eek thank you , I hope you still like where it is going . I admit this story changed a lot from what I originally Imagined! And thank you so much for your comment , it means alot!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trigger warning: sexual assault

Kara was grateful for her superspeed , it allowed her to get from CatCo to her home in less than a minute . Kara immediately ran into her bed crying. She couldn't believe it she finally told Cat how much she cared about her , admittedly she wasn't as forthcoming with the fact that she cared for Cat in a romantic way, but still she had finally told Cat how much she cared about her and Cat ended up screaming her out of the building ! Oh also she was officially out of a job. Kara wrapped herself in her favorite blanket , grabbed a pillow and allowed herself to cry until she fell asleep . After about 20 minutes of crying into her pillow Kara heard something coming from across the city , Cat was screaming!

Kara Just reacted , she didn't even actually make the decision to see if Cat was ok, but before she realized what she was doing she was halfway to Cat. All that Kara could think about was how worried she was about Cat's safety . It was then that she heard it "Please don't hurt me! Don't,Don't NO Please NO" It was Cat , Kara knew it was not just because of the voice but because they were the same words that Cat had screamed at her. That was it Kara knew that something bad was happening to Cat!

It was another alpha that had smelled her heat Kara could hear him say "come onnn you are an omega in heat out at this time of night , alone ? And you aren't even doing anything to hide your scent , You are practically asking for it!"

When Kara heard him say all of that she lost all control . Kara landed in between Cat and the alpha hitting the ground so hard it left a small crater. Kara immediately grabbed the alpha by the throat and held him up in the air . "You worthless waste of space ! She is a human , She wasn't asking for anything , she was just walking ! You give all alpha's a bad name! You were Just going to use this woman for your own greed and lust ? You didn't care that she was a person!" Kara's grasp around the alpha's throat tightened. "If you didn't care that she was a person , why should i care that you are ?"

"Supergirl!"

" Give me one reason"

"Supergirl!"

" Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you right here ?"

"Kara!" Cat grabbed Kara's shoulder "Don't!" Kara finally snapped out of it and dropped the alpha who immediately sprinted away as fast as he could.

"Cat! Are you ok?" Kara asked turning around tears streaming down her face.

"I-I'm fine actually , I'm fine because you saved me Kara" Cat took a step closer to Kara and hugged her. "Kara , You saved me! I'm so sorry about earlier ! I know you better than that and i wasn't being fair to you. Kara I know you would never Hurt me! I am so sorry Kara. Can you please find it in yourself to forgive me? I understand if you can't , I was horrible to you and I am so sorry!" Cat pleaded for forgiveness.

"Cat I will always forgive you." Kara said hugging Cat back. "Umm Cat , Why were you out here so late at night … Not to give any validity to what he said , but you know it's not safe out here in your condition. " Kara questioned .

"Kara the only reason I screamed at you until you would leave was because I had too much pride to have two breakdowns back to back in front of you. The second you left i collapses crying, and in my second breakdown i happened to destroy my phone with the only way i had to reach my driver and i couldn't stay In CatCo , the first alpha in the building would have smelled me and it would have been just as bad as this would have been if you didn't save me . Thank you again for that … I've already endured that one too many times." Cat explained.

"You will never have to go through that again I promise Cat . I won't let anyone lay a nonconsensual hand on you ever again" Kara said as she squeezed Cat in close . " Would you like me to fly you home? Its getting cold out and honestly I would feel better If i knew you were home safe." Kara offered.

"Yeah , if you don't mind that would be nice." Cat said with a smile.

"Hold on!" Kara said wrapping Cat's arms around her shoulders from behind before slowly ascending and heading towards Cat's home. Kara flew slowly both so that she didn't scare Cat and so that Cat got the chance to see the city from above. Even though Kara went slowly Cat's Home wasn't far away so the trip didn't take long , the whole time they just held on to each other.

"Home safe and sound!" Kara said as she descended. "Is there anything else i can do ? Do you need anything ? I presume you will be locked up in here until your heat is over? I can pick up some food or something for you ?" Kara offered.

"No , thank you I have enough food inside. Thank you tho Kara. umm If you still want it you officially have tenure at CatCo. I swear I won't fire you again." Cat offered.

"Thanks . I will see you when you get back to CatCo then?" Kara responded with a smile " Well umm good night , If you need anything ,call me" Kara said as she headed home.\

"Wait…" Cat yelled then she waited for Kara to turn around. "I don't have a phone , remember? The whole i broke in my second breakdown of the night?If i need you I won't be able to call you." Cat explained.

"If you want you could just your blinds open as a signal for if you want me to drop by?" Kara offered .

"Umm would you actually mind staying with me tonight ? It would actually make me feel really safe. Even though your scent worried me at first once I got to trust you , sleeping with my head in your lap was actually the safest I felt In years ." Cat turned beet red and looked away from Kara out of embarrassment.

"Ms. Grant , are you asking me to sleep with you?" Kara teased.

"Well yes , but that would be all, no other obligations I swear! I'm just asking to be able to rest my head against you while we fall asleep that's all it would have to mean . And If we are going to be sleeping together you probably should call me Cat not ." Cat clarified.

"I would be honored to have you rest your head against me as we fall asleep Cat." Kara said with a smile before taking a step closer to Cat "Cat , It's only fair to you that i tell you I like you . and If i stay It will mean more to me than just you resting your head against me. "

"Kara Danvers , May I kiss you? Cat caught Kara off guard , she froze for a moment before just giving a slight nod and a "I would be Honored". Cat took one step closing the gap between the two then she allowed her hands snake around Kara's waist before initiating the kiss , Cat didn't wait to allow her tongue to request entry into the kryptonians mouth. Kara opened her mouth slightly as she felt Cat's tongue brushing past her lower lip. Kara growled slightly as she felt Cat's tongue begin to explore her mouth . Cat immediately pulled back at the growl.

" Sorry" Kara apologized "I presume the growl was triggering?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah a little" Cat's head dropped "I'm really sorry. Kara I like you , but I am a minefield of sexual assault triggers. I don't know i will ever be able to do anything more than resting my head on you while we sleep. And that's not fair to you , even more so because you are an alpha and i am an omega. If my damage is too much for you i understand Kara" Cat explained as her ears dropped.

"Cat I care about you alot! And i don't care about what damage you do or don't have. I'm not gonna lie it's not the easiest or the most fun thing to hold myself back around your scent, but it's not a problem and i'm happy to go through it to be around you. Not to mention the fact that im sure im not the only one of us that is affected by the other's scent. I know how strong my alpha scent is . Im sure you are currently in more pain than I am." Kara stepped slowly towards Cat and embraced her in a gentle hug. "I am here for you and It doesn't matter to me whether or not we can ever do anything beyond you resting your head on me while we sleep. That is more than enough for me, i care about you , the rest doesn't matter." Kara reasssured.

Kara would never know but as she spoke Cat couldn't help but cry softly into Kara's chest. "Thank you Kara." Cat whispered.

"Now you have had a really really long day would you like to head to bed and get some sleep?" Kara asked . Cat grabbed Kara's hand and began leading her to the bedroom.

"If you need some pajamas i can give you a pair. I presume the supergirl outfit isn't the most comfy thing to sleep in. " Cat offered.

"Yeah if you don't mind? Any old Pjs will do. Thanks" Kara thanked as Cat disappeared into a walkin closet just to return moments later with two pairs of pajamas in her hands.

Cat gave Kara a pair before speaking up ." Would you rather change here or in the bathroom?" Cat questioned as she gestured towards the bathroom door.

"Whichever you prefer , doesn't matter to me at all" Kara answered.

"Ok , I can take the bathroom" Cat said turning around. Cat then headed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Cat quickly stripped off her clothes , her eyes working to avoid the mirror knowing if she did she would have to deal with how bad she knew she looked after the night she had. Cat donned her pajamas as quickly as she had ripped her own clothes off before exiting the bathroom.

Kara had her boots off and had just finished working off her supergirl top when she heard the bathroom door click , she instinctively turned towards the noise. Cat stood in the open doorway to the bathroom staring at Kara. "Oh my god you are so beautiful" Cat couldn't control it , it just slipped out. Cat's breath was lost somewhere along the dance her eyes played memorizing every curve of Kara's perfect body. Kara's arms slowly rose to cover her chest and her face burned both embarrassment and rather flattered by the look on Cat's face. " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Cat apologise. It was then that Cat's tail could be heard thudding against the door to the bathroom. Cat immediately grabbed her tail and dropped her head "Oh god , I am so so sorry" Cat apologized.

Kara giggled "Truly Cat do try to control yourself , you can't have your tail going crazy every time you see a topless Supergirl" Kara teased as she stuck out her tongue dropped her hands and began to walk towards Cat. Cat couldn't help but giggle as she picked up her head and smiled at the topless Supergirl walking towards her. Cat's tail began thudding against the door again as Kara got closer causing both girls to giggle again.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to sneak a peek or whatever." Cat apologized again.

"It's Ok Cat , I know. You know you are beautiful too?" Kara said , placing her hand gently against Cat's cheek. Cat didn't respond , she just blushed even more and softly pressed her head against the calming warmth of Kara's palm.

"Im comfortable with my body , and i'm comfortable sharing it with you in any way you are comfortable with." Kara gently placed a kiss on Cat's forehead. "It's ok , I promise." Kara promised.

"Umm if it's ok .. can you ummm… just hold me while we rest in bed , just like this?"Cat asked pausing occasionally.

"I would be delighted to Cat!" Kara grabbed Cat's hand and lead her to the bed before pulling the corner of the sheet and blankets down a bit so that Cat could just slip in. While Cat slipped into her bed Kara walked around to the other side and slipped under the sheets and settled herself in right next to Cat. Kara grabbed a pillow to rest her head on and left enough of it open incase Cat wanted to share it with her but instead Cat rested her head on Kara's chest. Kara could feel small drops of warm water hitting her moments later. Cat , you are crying , what's wrong." Kara asked worried.

"No ,i'm not , it's nothing." Cat dismissed.

"Cat I can feel your tears against my skin. If you are crying about it then it matters! Cat I want you to be ok and comfortable. Please tell me whats wrong!" Kara spoke softly as she allowed her hand to gently rub against Cat's back with the goal of helping to comfort her.

Cat held tightly to Kara before responding. "I'm sorry, Ive just … I've never really felt this safe. It means alot thank you Kara , you are wonderful to me." Cat thanked and she rubbed her face gently against Kara's chest affectionately as she held her tight.

"I'm glad I can make you feel that way Cat , now get some sleep you have had a long day !" Kara responded as she began scratching behind Cat's ear softly. Cat hemmed affectionately as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

End of chapter 4

From: Kiersten Lyndon

Oh wow Cat really blew it out of proportion, Kara was just trying to help. Can't wait to see what happens next!

From Jessica: I mean yeah she was kinda having a breakdown , and she apologized it for this chapter. And thank you so much ! I hope you like this chapter!

Author note - Next chapter should hopefully be up tonight , I am bouncing between this and Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction writing a chapter or two at a time , whichever I am less writer's blocked on at any given time. And if you read that story too I am hoping to have the next chapter for that either out tonight or tomorrow. Depends on how distracted i get by the show i'm watching while i write lol. (If you are wondering , the show is glee , i never watched it while it was airing and I started watching it because I love Melissa Benoist way too much. And i'm officially in love with the show!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note : Hey , potential trigger warning for eating disorders. It wasn't intended , just like how the story went some stuff ended up sounding a lot like things i and friends of mine who have dealt with eating disorders have said. I think that what is referred to in this chapter would ultimately just go under the category of a busy day that lead to disordered eating , but still i wanted to put in a trigger warning just incase. Also i'm not sure but i might end up exploring a eating disorder direction for this story ,Idk rn, just a heads up.

Cat stirred as she woke. She softly rubbed her head against Kara who was still sleeping under her. "Morning Kara." Cat said as she slowly raised from Kara's chest and she turned to see Kara's face.

As Cat shifted and spoke Kara slowly began to wake up. "Morning Cat , how did you-" Kara stopped suddenly as she turned beet red.

"Whats wro-" Cat asked as she turned her head to look in the direction Kara was staring . Cat could see it immediately , the tent pitched from under the sheets between Kara's legs .

"I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to! I normally have really good control of it , I'm so sorry , It must have been your scent while i was asleep! I swear I will control it better and you will never have to see it again ,I am so so sorry" Kara apologized profusely as she sat up scooched backwards and did her best to cover it. "I'm so so so sorry Cat!" Kara continued.

"No no ,its ok ,Its not even your fault , It's just your body's natural reaction to my scent. It's ok Kara! " Cat said as she fought every instinct she had to move closer to Kara in order to kiss her. It took a moment but eventually Cat was right next to Kara . Cat slowly leaned closer and gave Kara a small kids before bringing herself to hug the girl still trying to calm down her erection. "Kara it's ok . I know it wasn't purposeful, or with the intent to do anything to me ." Cat said as she could feel some of Kara's tears hitting her back . "Kara it's ok!" Cat repeated .

"Cat I'm so sorry . I know how hard it was for you to force yourself to come here to hug me . Thank you ! And again I'm so sorry , this will never happen again.

"I appreciate your understanding. And yeah , every part of my being is screaming get away from the alpha witha boner . But right now my heart is screaming hug the girl who you care about so much , and who probably thinks i hate her just for something she couldn't even control right now." Cat explained hugging Kara tight.

"Thank you Cat, that means a lot, i really appreciate the hug. And i'm so sorry that it was so hard for you to give me that hug. I swear whenever I think about that disgusting waste of life that hurt you-" Kara began before being interrupted

"Kara it's ok." Cat said

"No it's not! What he did to you ,it makes my blood boil!" Kara said rage building within her.

"Kara I of all people understand harboring hate and rage for alphas… especially the one who did that to me. But Kara you need to learn to control yourself when it comes to this. You almost killed that alpha last night. If i hadn't stopped you i'm almost certain you would have killed him. " Cat spoke softly as she held on to Kara trying to calm her down.

"You are right I probably would have if you didn't stop me. I'm sorry" Kara acknowledged and Cat could feel her relax.

"It's ok , just relax , let's lay back down , i miss the feeling i get when i can hear your heartbeat through your chest." Cat said as she adjusted so that when Kara layed back down she could easily lay down on top of her.

"Yea that sounds nice." Kara said with a smile before adjusting herself so that Cat could return to resting her head on her chest.

"Mhmm thank you" Cat hummed as she softly rubbed her head against Kara's skin. "Kara , don't worry about it if you wake up with … one of those again. I know you can't control it , hell i'm shocked you can now… Given how much pain i'm in right now i assume i reek of hear pretty bad. "Cat explained.

Kara's breathing hastened a bit at the mention of Cat's heat and how much pain she was in."Yeah , If you would mind not mentioning the smell or how bad it hurts that would actually help with my keeping it down." Kara said with a giggle.

"Shit yeah sorry that makes sense." Cat giggled a little too.

"Its ok , Im sorry that this is even a problem .I should be able to control myself better and I apologize" Kara said shamefully.

"Kara what the hell are you talking about? You have more control than any alpha i have ever met! I have woken up next to you two times and each time my clothes were still on and you weren't doing anything inappropriate. You are the most restrained and considerate alpha i have ever met." Cat said holding Kara tight.

"Well thank you Cat that means alot," Kara thanked as she began scratching behind Cat's ear again.

"Mhmm that feels really good Kara !" Cat moaned as she snuggled up closer to Kara and wrapped her legs around one of Kara's legs.

Kara kept scratching Cat's head as they both drifted back into sleep for a while.

Cat was awakened by Kara's stomach growling loudly. Cat then noticed that Kara was already awake and scratching behind her ear again . "Hmmm thank you , that does feel really good" Cat said and squeezed kara. "But i can hear your stomach , you must be starving !" Cat said turning around to look at Kara.

"Haha yeah I'm kinda starved , I enjoyed sitting here scratching your head waiting for you to wake up but i'm starving. If you like i can go pick us up something? My treat ,whatever you want!" Kara offered.

"Mhmm You know what i'm craving Kara? A delicious greasy Five guys burger!" Cat said licking her lips. Kara couldn't help but laugh. "What ?" Cat questioned.

"Ms. Grant if i ever bought you anything from five guys you would have me fired and rehire me just so that you could fire me again. Since when do you like greasy five guys burgers?"

"Well when i'm in heat i try to allow myself to eat whatever i want , no reason to starve myself and be crippled over in heat pains." Cat explained.

"Ok then , I'm on it! What about Carter? Where is he anyway?" Kara asked.

"Carter is with a friend this week … It's a secret even to him that i spend two weeks a year hating my body and crippled over in pain. So for two weeks a year i beg one of the other mothers to let him stay with them while I am away on a business meeting that i just can't take him with me on. " Cat explained ashamed.

"Wow ,I'm really sorry ...I never really thought about how much your heat affects your life." Kara said giving Cat a tight hug.

"Its nothing worth being upset about… Especially given that there is nothing that can be done to change it." Cat said with a shrug.

"Cat … I understand that this might just not be an option, and the last thing i want is to pressure you, and just because i'm suggesting this , it dosnt mean im suggesting me…. But if you could bring yourself to bond with someone. My sister Alex yusto have terrible heats but ever since she bonded with Maggie I wouldn't even be able to tell when she is in heat if it wasn't for my super smell. Again i don't want to push you and i'm not saying you should do it with me , just , it might be an option ya know ?"

"I know , and i've thought about it a couple times , but If i bond with someone then i not only have to endure having sex with them, then i have to let them knot, and then i have to do it again regularly for a week every 6 months … Ive considered it , I've just never found someone i felt comfortable even taking serious as an option for that ."

"Yeah I understand. I'm sorry. But burgers! I will be back in 10 ? mhmm 15 actually gonna grab a change of clothes . Although i'm sure you would rather i remain toppless, I would probably rather wear a shirt while I eat my meal " Kara said with a laugh as she got up out of the bed.

"Nooooo why whatever will I do now that the beautiful girl I just slept with has decided she no longer wants to go toppless!" Cat overacted purposefully as she made her way over towards Kara to embrace her in a hug and give her a kiss before she left .

"I know , it's a tragedy." Kara giggeled. "Be back as soon as possible with those burgers." Kara said before grabbing her supergirl top and putting it back on in using her superspeed before flying out of Cat's door.

Kara quickly stopped in , ordered two cheeseburgers and fries , earning some odd looks from the staff shocked to see supergirl in the store . Kara then rushed home and packed a bag with all the things she would need to stay at Cat's for a couple of days . Kara wasn't sure how long Cat wanted her to stay for but she was enjoying getting to cuddle with the girl she liked so she was all for staying as long as Cat would have her. Once Kara's bag was packed she flew off back to the five guys restaurant to grab the burgers and fly back to Cat's.

"Hey Cat ! I'm back! I come bearing burgers and cajun fries ! Also normal fries , i wasn't sure what you prefered " Kara giggled as she finished.

Cat popped out from around a corner her hair dripping wet , wearing loose jeans and a plain white t shirt with a towel hanging around her neck to catch water dripping from her wet hair .

Kara stood there in awe of how beautiful Cat was "C-Cat y-you are georgous." Kara stammered as all the oxygen fleas from her lungs.

"Oh Kara don't be silly."Cat dismissed "You can put the food on the table over there. I was thinking that would be a good enough place to eat. " Cat pointed then shrugged.

Kara threw the food onto the table without taking her eyes off of Cat. "I'm not being silly!" Kara insisted as she began walking towards Cat.

"Kara you have seen me in hundreds of designer dresses with makeup i spent hours on, I am currently wearing jeans and a t shirt . Please don't be silly. " Cat spoke blushing .

Kara continued walking slowly towards Cat until she was close enough to raise her hands and hold Cat's face in hands. "You Catherine Jane Grant are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to know , And I don't care what you are wearing , you are what's beautiful , not your clothes." Kara finished by kissing Cat. Kara could hear Cat's tail wagging back and forth so fast it made a noise audible even without super hearing. Kara took this as a sign that Cat was happy and she decided to allow her tongue to brush up against Cat's lips asking for enterance . Cat took a moment to decide but she parted her lips and allowed Kara to explore the insides of her mouth. Cat couldn't help but begin moaning at Kara's skillful tongue movements. The longer they kissed Cat began to get lightheaded. Cat moaned again as Kara continued , and suddenly Cat collapsed into Kara.

"Cat! Are you ok? Whats wrong?" Kara screamed so worried about Cat.

"Yeah , Kara I'm fine , sorry just got a little light headed there and my knees gave out. Note to self , make sure you are sitting down when in heat and kissing a beautiful girl." Cat joked. "Also I haven't eaten since yesterday morning…" Cat admitted.

"Cat !No , that in unacceptable!" Kara screamed picking Cat up , walking over to the table where their burgers sat before plopping her down and yelling "Eat!"

"Hey I am the one that suggested food !" Cat defended

"Eat!" Kara insisted as she slid one of the paper bags holding a burger and fries.

Cat groaned at Kara's insistence as she opened the bag garbed a fry and ate it "Happy Kara?" Cat asked pulling out the burger and unwrapping the foil around it.

"Pfft I will be when you finish your burger ! You are crazy If you think i'm just gonna let you collapse and not make you eat something with iron in it." Kara said sternly.

Cat made a show of her first bite of the burger . "Im fine , Im in heat and you have the strongest alpha scent in National city … Also you are a fantastic kisser. You should be flattered really , you brought Cat Grant to her knees with a kiss!" Kat teased before returning to eating her burger.

"Well i will add that to my list of greatest achievements then." Kara joked . "Good girl , eat!" Kara spoke again. The words seeped into Cat's ears coating her mind , absorbing her , consuming her. In that moment Cat knew two things , she despised the power that those two words had over her and she loved the feeling she got when Kara called her by the. "Cat?Cat?Cat!" Kara yelled.

"Mhmm Yes Kara Whats wrong?" Cat asked coming out of the trance the two words had put her in.

Kara was beet red "Umm you … you ugh , You started moaning , moaning really loud…" Kara said before looking down and slightly adjusting herself.

Cat turned bright red when she figured out what Kara was doing. "A-a-and you?" Cat raised her finger mimicking an erection.

"I'm really sorry. You wouldn't stop moaning . If you want me to go I can. " Kara offered.

"No no it's fine , eat your burger! I'm sorry ." Cat said gesturing to the burger that Kara had not touched yet.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry! I don't want to make you uncomfortable. "Kara apologized.

"Kara It's fine, please stay , i want you to stay… If you are comfortable with it I would like you to stay until my heat is over… Kara every six months for the past twentysome odd years I have spent a week held up in my home scared out of my mind just waiting for a stray alpha to wander in and rape me. For the first time in over two decades i'm not even afraid of that. Please stay with me at least until It is over."Cat explained.

"I would be glad to stay with you!" Kara said before she unwrapped her burger and began to eat.

The two of them smiled gently at each other as they ate their meal.

End of chapter 5

Author's note: I actually really like where this story is ending up going , I have the next 2-3 chapters generally outlined in my head and i'm excited to start writing them!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trigger Warning! Sexual assault , this chapter is probably gonna be the most graphic (I haven't finished writing it yet , but i can already tell that that is the direction this is headed.) It's probably also fair to assume all further chapters might touch on sexual assault. Also trigger warning for domestic abuse

"I still can't believe you ate five guys!" Kara asid with a giggle .

"Yes so shocking your evil boss ate human food." Cat teased, with a twinge of pain visible on her face.

"You don't really think that is how i feel do you?" Kara questioned.

Cat just sat there playing around with what was left of her fries.

"Cat?"

"Kara I purposefully called you Kira for years knowing it wasn't your name." Cat yelled.

"I'm not gonna lie i never understood why you did that, and it did hurt , but it doesn't matter." Kara dismissed.

"It was a stupid power play , i do it to a lot of alphas to keep them off their game and to have power over them. I'm so sorry Kara. I don't understand why you don't hate me." Cat explained.

"Cat you are amazing and I care about you so much! You are the greatest inspiration I have ever had and I idolize you. I won't lie you have said things that have hurt me but when it mattered you were the most amazing woman i have ever met ! Remember when your mother was terrible to me ? Do you remember how you defended me and told her off ? That's why i care so much about you!" Kara ranted.

"Thank you Kara… I'm sorry." Cat paused "Kara what do you want us to be?" Cat asked.

"What do you mean Cat?" Kara asked as she turned her head slightly to the side.

"I mean what do you want us to be? I presume that when my heat is over you don't want to return to just a boss assistant relationship. Do you want me to be your girlfriend ?" Cat asked.

"Ms. Grant are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Kara teased.

"Kara you know i can't do most of the things that a girlfriend would be expected to do." Cat's head dropped.

"You realize that being in a relationship is about a lot more than sex right?" Kara questioned.

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything because you are with me. Look Kara i care about you , and you make me feel safe like i haven't felt in over two decades! But i'm damaged and i don't know if i will ever be able to give you what you need as an alpha." Cat said pain building in her face.

"I don't need anything as an alpha! And i detest the notion that i do. Cat I care about you and i have liked you for a long time! And for the longest time i've wanted nothing more than to be your girlfriend. And sex is such a small thing , and it doesn't matter to me. Cat If you and i ever were to have sex i wouldn't want to do it because of your scent or because i'm horny. I would want to share something special like that with you so that you can see that it is something that can be done out of love and not lust or greed." Kara explained.

Cat took a moment to think to herself before she spoke. " Kara would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Cat asked.

"I would be ecstatic to be your girlfriend Cat Grant" Kara said with a smile.

"Hey Kara , Can you just kinda hold me ? Im kinda a wreck of anxiety now after those arguments." Cat admitted.

"I would love to hold my girlfriend. Where is best ?" Kara asked

"Either the couch or the bed." Cat said pointing at a lavish leather couch that Kara was sure cost more than he appartment .

"Couch seems nice , It could fit both of us snuggling up tight." Kara said with a warm smile before getting up and grabbing Cat's hand on her way to the couch. Kara plopped down on the couch first before opening her arms wide welcoming Cat to rest against her . Cat slowly sat down and wedged herself against Kara as tightly as she could. Kara wrapped her arms around Cat tight and intertwined their legs.

"Thank you Kara , You have made me so happy in the past twentyfour hours. Thank you ." Cat thanked. They laid there a long time , Cat could feel her anxiety slowly melting away as Kara held her close. After She felt comfortable breaking from Kara's embrace Cat turned around to give Kara a quick kiss.

"What do you normally do when you are all cooped up here in heat?" Kara asked .

"Honestly ? I play some of Carter's Video games." Cat said knowing how shocked Kara would be.

"HAHA what ? Really?"Kara questioned laughing.

"Well you know how Carter is , he is kinda a loner. And he always wants someone to play with him , so i play games with him every night after his homework." Cat admitted.

Kara's eyes widened "Awww Cat you are like the best mom ever" Kara gave Cat a hug.

"Well after what happened with Adam … I swore to myself that I would be there for Carter!" Cat responded.

It was then that Kara began to do the math in her head. "Cat , was Adam's father?" Kara paused "Was his father the alpha?" Kara Questioned. Cat nodded softly before burying her head in Kara's chest. "I'm sorry I should not have asked." Kara apologized.

"Its Ok , dont worry about it ! I'm glad you know . You are my girlfriend and I want you to know these things about me and about my past." Cat explained.

"Well I appreciate that you want me to know these things about you. It means alot" Kara thanked cautiously.

"And now to answer the other question i'm sure you have. Yes it is part of the reason why i gave up on the custody battle for Adam .I couldn't stand to be around his father , not even in the courtroom . Just his smell brought me back to what he did. Between that and work i was so on edge the whole time. And eventually I had a court date while I was in heat… On the way out of the courthouse he did it again, He grabbed me , forced me up against a wall , he forced himself on me right there. I'm just lucky that someone came by and interrupted him before he knotted and bonded with me. I dropped the suit the next day. I wasn't healthy enough to take care of adam after that , so I gave up ... " Cat explained Kara watching , unsure of how to comfort her girlfriend. "So now that i am healthy enough to take care of Carter I will be there for him in every way I can." Cat spoke getting up from the couch and opening a cabinet under the large television that sat in front of the couch. "So Mario Kart or Smash brothers?" Cat asked turning around with two game cases in her hand. "These aren't the only options , but they are my personal favorites and the best for two players. Haha , Carter and i have played way too much of both of these ." Cat laughed.

"Mario Kart works for me , Alex and I play it occasionally so I won't be terrible at it." Kara said with a smile.

"Great choice!" Cat said bending down to slip the disk into the console below the television. "Now Carter is somewhat of a collector of gaming accessories so we have your choice of controller." Cat explained

"Do you have the classic ones that came with the old Wii ? Alex and I played a lot more with those back when we were in school." Kara asked.

"Yup! Got it right here! I can use the tablet then. " Cat said turning around and walking back to the couch controllers in hand.

Kara adjusted herself at the corner of an L made by the couch before patting her lap." Wanna rest your head here while we play" Kara offered. Cat nodded and smiled as she sat down on the couch and turned her body allowing her head to rest in her girlfriend's lap. Cat appreciated the warmth of Kara's lap greatly so she began to rub her cheek appreciatively against Kara. Cat made the mistake of breathing in deeply through her nose , Kara's delicious scent was strongest right by Cat's nose and the scent overtook her for a moment. Cat was overwhelmed with thoughts of mounting her girlfriend right there , allowing Kara to slide deep inside her , filling her slick entrance. A wanting "Kara please , I need it" escaped Cat's lips before Kara' yelling brought Cat back to reality.

"Cat , you need to snap out of it . No you overwhelmed by my scent is not consent!"

"Fuck Kara I'm sorry." Cat apologized.

"No need to be sorry , it's ok . not your fault." Kara said bending down to kiss Cat on the forehead.

"I'm really sorry , I didn't mean to . Thank you for not … Taking advantage of me. It really means alot." Cat thanked.

"Look Cat , I will never take advantage of you ! And you have nothing to be sorry for , It is a natural response that your body has to my scent. Don't worry about it ok? Now let's relax , and play some Mario Kart!" Kara said grabbing her controllers from Cat's lap with one hand and scratching behind Cat's ear.

"Thank you so much Kara , you are amazing to me ." Cat thanked

One game later

"How the hell are you so good ?" Kara questioned.

"This may or may not have been the only game I have played during my heats for the past couple years. Also Carter is pretty good and we can get pretty competitive." Cat laughed

" Well i didn't know you were such a hardcore Mario Kart player." Kara teased

"I just play it a lot with Carter and during my heat. If that makes me hardcore then that is what i am. " Cat replied.

Kara looked down at her girlfriend whose head was resting in her lap , her hair beautifully falling over Kara's lap, a warm smile on her face, Her ears folding backwards perfectly - in the most adorable way. Kara couldn't believe that Cat was actually her girlfriend now, Cat was so beautiful it took Kara's breath away. She just sat there trying to memorize every hair on Cat's head , and how it fell on to her lap . Every wrinkle on Cat's face, and how human they made her look. Kara absorbed it all as she could feel her growing love for Cat take her breath the way no one had ever before.

"Everything ok Kara" Cat said smiling. It was clear how much she loved playing Mario Kart from the wide smile she still had from her victory. Kara found Cat's adoration for the game beautiful too simply because of how happy it clearly made her.

"Yeah , Just caught up in the view" Kara smiled.

Cat looked around ."What are you talking about Kara , the blinds are closed , and you aren't even looking towards the window?" Cat asked confused.

"Cat , staring at you is the best view I have ever had!" Kara responded.

Cat blushed "I have no Idea what you are talking about Kara Danvers… But I am flattered and you are beautiful too" Cat said before sitting up to kiss Kara. "Another game?" Cat asked excitedly.

"Yeah let's go!" Kara said smiling at her overexcited girlfriend.

After about twenty games Kara was beginning to get the hang of the game , and she had slowly ascended from regularly getting last place and struggling just to stay on the track for more than half a lap to regularly getting third or fourth place.

"Hey you are getting a lot better !" Cat exclaimed excitedly.

"Haha yeah give me another thousand games and you will have some real competition!" Kara joked.

"I think you are improving a lot faster than you think you are. I expect that by the end of my heart we will be screaming at eachother for being blue shelled on the last quarter of the third lap" Cat said excitedly.

"Yeah sure ,Cause i understood what you just said !" Kara said sarcastically with a smile.

"You will soon!" Cat responded.

"You love this game don't you ?" Kara laughed at how excited Cat was.\

"Only a little." Cat said as innocently as she could.

"Haha Its kinda adorable how much you love it" Kara admitted. "Umm are you getting hungry again ? it's been awhile since lunch and i'm starting to get hungry again " Kara said with an agreeing growl from her stomach.

"Actually yeah I am. What do you want ? Right now I am craving chinese food !" Cat suggested

"Ohhh i'm always up for potstickers !" Kara cheered.

"Mhmm yes Potstickers sound perfect! I can order , you covered Lunch so i got dinner , and I know a place that has a beta delivery boy so i can actually get delivery without accidently calling an alpha over to the house while i'm in heat. Plus my regular delivery order from them is like everything on the menu and then I have left overs for the majority of my heat , so there will definitely be something you like." Cat explained.

"Cool that actually sounds great , but while they are delivering can I take a shower and Officially change out of my supergirl outfit? Haha I brought a change of clothes but we went straight from eating to cuddling to hours of gaming." Kara requested

"Oh yeah haha sorry about not giving you a chance to ! You can use my shower , It's in the bathroom I changed in last night !" Cat responded with an apologetic smile.

"Cool thanks !" Kara thanked as she walked to grab her bag with the change of clothes and head off to the shower.

"I will call and place my normal order while you shower , It should be about forty five minutes give or take" Cat informed Kara as she walked off to the shower.

Kara slowly stripped her clothes once she had entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Kara was so tense from holding herself back around Cat's scent , everything was sore . Kara hoped that a hot shower would help with her tenseness. Kara slipped inside of the shower and the Warm water cascading down her body was everything she had hoped it would be , she could feel herself loosening up . As the warm water trickled down her body her muscles finally released. As every part of her began to relax she could feel how badly her lust yearned for Cat. Kara could feel her erection growing slowly and her body demanding attention be paid to it. Kara muttered obscenities under her breath. Kara didn't want to do anything with herself in Cat's shower , and especially not without permission. Kara reluctantly turned the hot water off and let the cold water coat her body and fall over her pounding painful erection allowing it to disappear slowly back to the anatomy of an average female. Kara groaned as she felt her muscles stiffen up again slowly. Kara grabbed at some of Cat's fancy soap it smelled faintly like Cat , Kara slowly lathered herself before shampooing and conditioning her hair and tail. Kara finished by rinsing out her hair and tail before getting out of the shower ,her body still aching at the denial of release it had gotten in the shower.

Kara dried off quickly , wrapped her hair in a towel. She then rifled through her bag considering what to wear as if it was her whole wardrobe even though it is just a couple tops and a couple bottoms. Kara eventually settled on a comfortable maxi skirt and one of her favorite blouse. Once she had settled on on her outfit and was satisfied with how it looked Kara took a step out of the bathroom to see Cat resting on her bed reading a book. Cat could tell that Kara had taken a cold shower from the lack of steam in the bathroom. "How do you survive cold showers Kara ? I've heard a million times over that they are better for your hair and skin but i can't survive without a delightful warm shower ." Cat questioned , honestly not knowing why Kara had decided to take a cold shower.

"Umm I didn't have much of a choice .. " Kara looked away and blushed.

Cat looked away to find her book mark , before slipping it into the book she had been reading and laying the book down on her lap. Cat then gave Kara a confused look. "Is something wrong with my water heater?" Cat asked still confused.

"The stereotypical reason to to take a shower?" Kara hinted.

"I still don't understand"Cat said shaking her head.

"Ya know sometimes when someone is a little too … stimulated they take a cold shower to calm down?" Kara hinted again.

Cat mimicked her gesture of raising her finger from earlier but in reverse.

"Yup" Kara said blushing.

"Why not … ya know … take care of it?" Cat asked turning a dark red.

"I didn't feel like doing that in your shower without permission." Kara couldn't look at Cat as she spoke she was so embarrassed.

"Oh you are fine , Im sure you are silently going through hell to keep it down right now . you have my permission!" Cat confirmed before there was a knock at the door " That's probably our food , you stay in here for a moment and I am gonna set the table , with a small surprise I have for you!"

"Good to know , thanks that is actually going to make things a decent amount easier and yay food , double yay surprise!" Kara said clapping her hands in excitement

Kara sat on the bed waiting for Cat to come back , she was using her X Ray vision just untill Cat got the food from the delivery boy to make sure Cat was ok , but after she got the food Kara stopped using her Xray vision.

A couple of minutes later Cat came into the room and asked "Kara Danvers would you like to go on a first date with me ?"

Kara turned her head and smiled before giving a simple "of course Cat."

Cat took Kara by the arm and walked her towards the dining room where cat had lit candles , put down a nice table cloth , there was a bottle of very fancy wine already opened , and everything else that Kara would imagine when someone mentions a fancy dinner except for the chinese takeout boxes that Cat had laid out on the table.

"Oh my god this is beautiful! Such a fancy date, I can't believe it. Thank you so much!" Kara said blown away.

Cat quickly pulled out a chair for Kara and gestured for her to sit.

"So chivalrous!" Kara joked while she sat down.

"Well such a beautiful woman deserves to be treated specially" Cat said with a kiss. Cat then walked around and sat in her own chair and passed Kara a box of potstickers "I know these are your favorite so I ordered extra , those are all yours! Other than that if you see something you like go for it !"

"Oh My God , best girlfriend ever , you got me potstickers!" Kara exclaimed.

The two were quiet for a while picking out what they wanted to eat until they had full plates to begin chowing down on. The silence was broken by Cat asking"So what got you started as supergirl? I know about the plane , but why?"

"My sister was on the plane. I have always wanted to be like my cousin on some level , but i needed the personal push to finally start doing the whole hero thing." Kara explained.

"Oh well that makes sense." Cat said nodding and grabbing at a piece of general tso chicken and popping it into her mouth. "I-Is it hard for you to be here for me right now ? I see how tense you are… You forced yourself to take a cold shower just so that you didn't have to do something I might not be comfortable with." Cat asked worry written all over her face.

"Yes It is , but I am happy that I am here Nonetheless. I enjoy spending time with you as my girlfriend , I love getting to see you giddy with excitement over Mario Kart , I love that you made this adorable first date for us." Kara paused, looked down , and pushed some of her food around on her plate. "And … not that I would know anything about it because I know I have never felt this way before about anyone, but I think I love you Cat." Kara confessed

Cat went to open her mouth but before she said anything Kara spoke up again out of anxiety. "It's completely Ok if you don't feel the same! I understand that this is way too fast and i'm so sorry , and i'm so stupid for having said that!"

"Kara , It's ok! Kara , I care about you alot , and im sorry because I don't think that I am personally at a place where I can say that yet . With the exception of Carter I care more about you than i have ever cared about anyone… but I have a lot of damage centered around that word. On occasion Adam's father forced me to say that I loved him or else he would hit me , and i am sorry that this is affecting our relationship even more. I really do hope that one day I can get over this . but right now I just can't say that . I'm so sorry. But if you meant what you said a second ago when you said It's completely Ok if you don't feel the same, then everything is ok . I am glad that you have those feelings for me , and I am glad you are comfortable telling me that, but I just don't happen to be there yet."Cat said taking Kara's hand "It's ok" Cat reassured.

Kara hurt deeply on some level , but on another she understood and accepted that Cat couldn't say she love her back. But most of all Kara was enraged at the alpha that did all of this to the girl she loved. Kara smiled and nodded " It's ok" she reassured. "And you need to know I would never do anything like that to you. I do love you , and promise I will never hurt you" Kara promised. Cat gave a nod and said "I know you would never. " then she held Kara's hand and gave a loving smile in place of the words she couldn't bring herself to say. They continued eating , the dinner conversation continued but it was a little quieter and more reserved . Although the shadow of the unreciprocated I love you hung over the dinner Kara and Cat both still had fun and enjoyed themselves.

Once they had finished their dinner Cat spoke up "I'm not sure if its that I had way too much chinese food , Or just that i've been In the pain of heat all day but i'm exhausted."

"Haha , Yeah i'm really tired too, Wanna head to bed ?" Kara asked .

"Yeah that sounds really nice!" Cat replied as she walked over to Kara and hugged her before giving her a quick kiss.

The two girls headed to bed and Cat handed Kara another set of pajamas with a wink and a "Its your choice to wear the top or not" Then cat changed quickly in the bathroom again before returning to see a once again toppless Kara. "I fully support your decision to go with no top" Cat said with a giggle. Cat kissed Kara and they both slipped into bed where Cat rested her head on Kara's chest and wrapped her legs around one of Kara's legs.

End of chapter 6

Natclouds on Chapter 4 (AO3)

Looking forward to the next chapter

From Jessica: EEk thank you so much! And i'm sorry this didn't get get put in with the last chapter , i didn't see it till just now! Hope you like where the story ends up going!

From: SleepyCapricorn (FF)

Looking forward to the next chapter. Keep up the great work

From Jessica: Omg Thank you so much ! I really appreciate your comment ! I hope you like where the story is headed!

panj on Chapter 5 (Ao3)

I suggest modifying the chapter counter if there are going to be more added. :)

From Jessica: LOL how do i do that ? i'm still really new to Ao3 haha , thank you for the advice tho!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's note: Trigger warning : PTSD. Sexual assault , Also probably Alcoholism idk? Cat isn't an alcoholic but she will be getting hammered in this chapter , and she is using alcohol as a crutch to deal with the assault and her ptsd.

Kara woke up to hear delicious moans working their way in her ear. "Hmmm ?Whats going on" Kara asked. Moments later kara could feel something wet pushing up against her leg in time with the moans. "Cat snap out of it!" Kara yelled worried that Cat would feel betrayed that she had let things get that far.

It was then that Cat woke up . "Oh fuck It hurts ." Cat yelled before she realized that she was humping the side of Kara's leg. "Fuuuuck" Cat moaned "Kara ,I'm so sorry!"

Kara looked at Cat and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah , i'm fine just it really hurts and that felt really good" Cat groaned

"Well If you want to you can go back to doing it . It's fine with me." Kara offered

" Are you sure?" Cat asked. Receiving a nod from Kara ,Cat quickly resumed her actions. Cat's core burned and as she brushed it against Kara's flesh she could feel pleasure waves go through her whole body. "Fuck Kara you feel so good" Cat moaned as she began to wrap both of her legs against Kara's again Cat was driven wild at the pleasure of pushing her wet slit up against Kara. Cat greatly appreciated that Kara allowed her to press herself against Kara and Cat wanted to return the favor. So Cat positioned her mouth over one of Kara's exposed nippels and allowed her hand to cup the other breast. Cat slowly played circles over Kara's nippels with her index finger and hger tongue . As Cat played with her Kara began to moan loudly and her back arched in the pleasure.

"Fuck Cat that feels good" Kara moaned. Cat moaned back as she continued rubbing herself against Kara . It was then that Cat noticed the there was again a tent being pitched between Kara's legs. Cat paused for a moment caught in between her fear for an alpha's erection and her lust for her girldriend's member . A burning twinge of pain shot up her body from deep inside of her, telling her that she needed Kara to fill her up, but simultaneously she couldn't control the flashback she had , suddenly reliving every time he had forced himself on her.

"Cat , I think we should stop for now. You look upset and baby steps are probably the best way to get over this. Ok?" Kara suggested.

Cat stopped rubbing herself against Kara and looked up at her with tears welling up in her eyes. "Yeah you are probably right, I'm sorry." Cat spoke ashamed of being unable to go any further.

"You have nothing to be sorry for , It's all ok . I'm really glad you were able to feel comfortable getting pleasure from your body, that is an important step! And I'm proud of you Cat . You can overcome this , and I promise I will be there for you every step of the way" Kara promised as she sat up and positioned herself to hide the erection that she knew had triggered Cat.

"Thank you Kara." Cat said giving Kara a kiss and sitting up herself. "Baby steps" Cat repeated Kara's words with a deep breath.

"It's going to be ok Cat!" Kara reassured.

"Thank you Kara, it means a lot." Cat said while she hugged Kara.

"How about some leftovers ?" Kara suggested.

" Yeah sounds great ! Do you wanna heat the food up while I change my pants ? Haha they are a little wet" Cat said blushing.

"Haha yeah you should change then, I will heat up some stuff . How do you feel about breakfast by the tv ?" Kara suggested.

"Sounds great" Cat nodded with a smile.

Kara left Cat in the bedroom to change while she set off to begin reheating some of the leftovers in the microwave. It took a couple minutes but Kara had decided on a good spread of various dishes and reheated most of them.

"How is the reheating going ?" Cat asked as she walked into the kitchen where Kara was fixing their breakfast.

"Almost done , do you wanna set up the TV with something you like to watch while i finish up ?" Kara asked.

"Sure , but what do you wanna watch? Do you have a favorite movie or tv show? Or just something you really feel like watching? " Cat asked.

"Ohh Moana is probably on demand by now? If you can suffer through my singing the whole movie that would be great! I love that movie !" Kara suggested.

"Yeah, It is really good. Carter and I love it too." Cat said smiling to herself. "I can get it all set up while you finish up in here?" Cat offered.

"Sounds good!" Kara respoinded.

Once Kara had completed reheating the food she carried it all out to the couch for the two of them to share during the movie. "Your meal is served" Kara said with a flourish.

" Oh thank you! The movie is ready when you are!" Cat thanked.

-One movie later-

"I love that movie every time" Kara squealed.

"Haha I'm glad you liked it." Cat said smiling. "How would you feel about Mario Kart again?" Cat asked , excitement in her eyes.

"That sounds great!" Kara said happy to see how excited Cat was.

Just as Cat got the console ready and had started the game up she turned around to Kara and asked "Hey do you want a drink ? I'm just a little tense with the combination of getting so riled up this morning and having the flashback to what he did."

"No thanks , I can't actually get drunk on human alcohol so it normally is just like bad soda to me. And i'm sorry that you still have to deal with what he did to you." Kara explained.

"Oh that sucks , i'm sorry Kara. But i think I will have that drink alone then." Cat said running off to the kitchen and returning moments later with a nice bottle of scotch and a glass with some rocks in it. As Cat sat down and poured herself a drink Kara could see a flash of something on her face. Kara wasn't sure what the face that Cat made ment but it didn't look good , it looked like she was about to attempt to climb a mountain.

" Are you ok?" Kara asked worried placing her hand on Cat's arm to stop her before she could take a drink.

"Yeah , I am fine " Cat attempted to lie.

Kara knew that Cat was lying but she could also tell that Cat was determined to drink and that there was nothing she could do to change Cat's mind. So instead of fighting her Kara just gave Cat a hug and said "I love you Cat, take care of yourself ok?"

Cat gave a nod before reaching for her drink and doing it all in one swig and pouring another. Kara grew increasingly worried at how quickly Cat drank the whiskey. But Kara didn't know what to do so she just rested a hand on Cat's back supportively. "Wanna rest your head in my lap again while we play?" Kara offered .

Cat reached for her drink to down another couple shots in one swig before nodding and responding "Yeah that would be really nice" Cat poured another glass but to Kara's relief Cat didn't immediately drink it this time , instead Cat passed Kara her controller and they began playing. Cat kept drinking in between races , after a couple more drinks Kara began to beat Cat.

"Haha congratsulations Kara! You beat mes!" Cat congratulated Kara slurring.

Kara laughed "Cat you are drunk. Am I gonna have to cut you off ?" Kara threatened.

"I'm not drunk , I'm just loosened up." Cat said putting down her controller and shifting on the couch. "And you deserve a reward for finally beating me!" Cat continued as she began to mount Kara. "You know you are crazy sexy Kara?" Cat began as she started grinding against Kara. "You still haven't put a shirt on yet" Cat giggled and rested her hands on Kara's supple chest "And these are fucking perfect" Cat continued as she began to play with kara's nippels softly.

"Fuck" Kara moaned . Cat knew what she was doing , and even tho she was pretty drunk she was able to overwhelm Kara. Kara could feel Cat's wetness against her , it was ever so enticing. Kara couldn't stop her erection from growing and beginning to push against Cat's needy slit through their clothes.

"Yes Kara please I need it" Cat began moaning as she grinded against Kara's growing length.

"No" Kara said softly trying to find it inside herself to stop Cat. Kara was beginning to realize that Cat wasn't herself anymore and that the alcohol had taken over.

"Come On Kara I need it , It hurts so much without you inside me!' Cat pleaded grinding harder against Kara's still growing length. "It's ok , I want you Kara." Cat tempted.

"No, It's not Ok , and This isn't how I want you !" Kara yelled

Cat stopped immediately . "I'm sorry"

"It's ok , just , I don't want you like this , I want you to want to do this because you love me and you wanna share this part of yourself with me , not because you are drunk." Kara explained as she helped Cat shift so that she was resting against her instead of mounted ontop of her. "Are you ok ?" Kara asked worried about Cat.

"I'm embarrassed , horny , and i'm gonna fall asleep any minute now cause i'm really drunk , but if you are ok then i am too ." Cat admitted as she snuggled up to Kara feeling the tug of sleep pulling her away from Kara slowly.

"Yeah we are ok" Kara said as she began to scratch behind Cat's ear.

" I love you Kara." Cat whispered softly as she slipped into sleep .

Kara's heat sung hearing Cat say she loved that she loved her but she was more than a little worried that it was the alcohol talking.

Ariel dragonWolf on Chapter 5 (Ao3)

awesome looking forward to more brilliant thank you

From Jessica: Omg thank you so much ! I just posted a chapter that was about twice the normal size , hope you like it ! sorry i didn't get to reply until this chapter.

From: Anna (Guest) (FF)

Anna:Love the story!

From Jessica: Thank you so much ! I really appreciate the support I am getting on these stories!

Natclouds on Chapter 6 (Ao3)

Can't wait to see what happens next. Kara is a very caring person in general.

From Jessica: Yeah ! I totally agree! I think that's one of the reasons I love her character so much ! And i think she continues being very Kara concerned about Cat and her drinking in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! And thank you so much for your continued support ! your comments mean alot!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note : Lol i'm sorry to anyone who doesn't play Mario Kart , i'm just a nintendo fangirl and it's something Kara and Cat can do together , that's the only reason why it is getting so focused on lol.

Kara allowed Cat to sleep off the alcohol on top of her . One of the first things Kara did once Cat fell asleep Kara did was texting Alex asking for a good hangover cure.

Alex apparently told J'onn and quickly she messaged back with "Human or Kryptonian ? J'onn has something alien for Humans surprisingly enough , but Kryptonian , the best cure is sunlight."

Kara : "Awesome can you have J'onn drop off the human hangover cure? Im At Cat's"

Alex: "Will do ! And ooh la la , So that's where you have been ! Tell me more ,Tell me more!"

Kara:"Haha , it's a long story ! but I'm staying here while she is in heat."

Alex: "What !? Did my little sister bond with her boss? You go girl ! But really congrats ! I know how long you have been heard over heals for her.

Kara:"No No , we haven't done anything like that , we have been sleeping together (actually just sleeping) since she entered heat a couple days ago . We also kinda had our first date last night . also We are officially girlfriends."

Alex:" Wait why just sleeping? Isn't that umm a little hard on you with her in heat and all? And congrats ! Btw J'onn eta is 5 minutes , he wants to know if he can just phase into the house?

Kara:"Ohhh yeah , and she doesn't make it much easier on me :'( , but I really care about her and it's not that bad , i can handle it. I am happy to be here with her even if it is kinda hard on me in a way. She has some history with a really shitty alpha and we are taking things slow so that she doesn't get hurt. And that's perfect actually , Cat is kinda asleep ontop of me right now."

Alex:"Ah I understand . I wish you both the best! Awww too cute ! You totally owe me a picture of my sister with her girlfriend sleeping on top of her! And when she is out of her heat we need to double date you , me , Cat, Maggie!"

Kara:"Umm I'm gonna take a rain check on the pic i owe you , thank you , and sounds great , i will ask her when is good once she wakes up."

Alex:"Ok , sounds good . Hey I will message you back later haha for some of us work doesn't mean relaxing with their girlfriend on top of them… Although I need to ask Maggie if she is hiring :P ttyl"

Kara:"Low blow man! But you are kinda right , i am skipping work to be with her haha. Ttyl!"

Kara then reached over for a blanket to cover her chest for when J'onn arrived

"Well this is new" J'onn teased as he phased into the house .

Karra shhhed J'onn "She is sleeping" Kara says giving her girlfriend a soft scratch behind her ear. Cat stirred slightly and hummed happily without waking up.

J'onn chuckled softly and said "Cute, Here is the hangover cure you wanted" J'onn then looked at the whiskey bottle and the lone glass before picking up the bottle . "From the likes of this it looks like she will need it" J'onn said with a concerned face.

"Yeah she had way too much." Kara agreed.

"Well have a good day , I will leave you to tend to your girlfriend." J'onn said as he phased out of the house.

While Cat slept Kara decided to keep practicing Mario Kart to see if she couldn't beat Cat fair and square some day. Kara was surprised at how quickly she was improving , by the time that Cat woke up Kara was able to get a couple gold cups on the second highest speed.

"Oh fuck my head hurts" Cat moaned

"Haha i had a feeling that might happen, here take this." Kara grabbed the pil that J'onn had left her and handed it to Cat who quickly swallowed it.

"Oh fuck I'm so sorry" Cat apologized as memories of what she had done while drunk began flooding back to her. "Wait ! You ,You stopped me from ?" Cat questioned.

"Of course I did." Kara said giving a baffled look at Cat's surprise.

"But , I was literally begging for it?" Cat questioned.

"You were drunk , that wasn't you , that wasn't consent! "Kara explained like it was obvious , because to her it was. "And either way , I don't want to do that with you unless you want to . Do you remember what i said when ?I told you no?" Kara questioned

"Yes I remember, And i have another thing to apologize for …. I'm sorry I said I love you like that . knowing you that left you worrying about whether or not i meant it ."

"A little bit , but it's fine , like i said I love you and it's ok if you don't feel the same way" Kara said with a face of pain.

"I Love you Kara" Cat said before turning her head to kiss Kara.

"Really ?" Kara's eyes shot open and her mouth dropped.

"Yes , I love you Kara Danvers. Also what was in that pill? I'm already back to normal." Cat questioned.

"I love you so much!" Kara yelled as she flipped them over on the couch so that Cat was on the bottom. Kara immediately began kissing Kat's neck affectionately.

" Haha I love you too Kara" Cat laughed before she let her hands find the back of Kara's head hoping to encourage her to continue.

"Sorry , Just that really does it for me , I'm sorry" Kara said blushing.

"Hehe, I love you Kara Danvers , and i was encouraging you to continue when i did this" Cat giggled as she pushed on Kara's head again and revealed her neck to be kissed.

"Haha Dont have to tell me twice!" Kara said excitedly as she began kissing as Cat's neck again. In between kisses Kara asked "Mhmm , hickies ?" Kara questioned.

Cat took in a sharp breath of air with a moan at the idea "Yes!" Cat moaned. Kara quickly found a spot that she thought would be a fun spot to leave a hickey on Cat where her neck became her shoulder and she began by kissing there and then softly sucking on Cat's skin. As Kara continued Cat grabbed her hand and slowly directed it up her body to her breast. Cat moaned as Kara took the hint and began cupping Cat's chest through her shirt. "Mhmm harder" Cat moaned causing Kara to immediately suck much harder on Cat's neck. As Kara began to suck so hard on Cat's neck that it began to hurt Cat's breathing hastened rapidly and she remembered Adam's father clamping down on her neck , biting her , leaving her with the scar she still had as a reminder of the horrible thing .

"It's going to be ok Cat! He isn't here , its me. I won't hurt you I promise!" Kara comforted after releasing the suction she had on Cat's neck.

"I know. Thank you Kara." Cat said shifting out from under Kara. Cat then got up from the couch and grabbed Kara's hand.

"Whats going on?" Kara asked confused.

"I have something I want to share with you."Cat said pulling Kara with her as she walked away.

"Where are we going Cat?" Kara asked laughing.

"Don't ask questions , just follow me!" Cat said dragging Kara into the bedroom. "I Love you Kara , and i want to share this with you because I love you , because it is my body and I am choosing to share it with you!" Cat said beginning to undress . Cat began by unbuttoning her shirt and allowing it to fall off of her once it unbuttoned. Cat then began to slide her pajama bottoms down to the floor before hugging Kara and escorting her to the bed.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Kara asked.

"Yes Kara , I love you and I want you to bond with me, I want to give to you the final thing he couldn't take!" Cat said proudly.

"If you change your mind or want to stop at any time , just say so and no matter what I will stop! I promise!" Kara reassured.

"I know!" Cat said with a smile. " I know , and that is why I love you , and why I want to do this with you." Cat sat down in the bed , and pulled down Kara's pajama pants before opening her legs enticingly as she moved to be laying down on the bed. Cat then gave a slight tug on Kara's hand telling her to come to bed with her so that they could bond.

"I love you" Kara said as she began to kiss Cat.

"I love you too! And I am ready." Cat said confidently. Kara slid herself inside of Cat slowly , both Kara's and Cat's eyes were locked on each other to monitor the other's facial reactions and ensure that the other was happy and comfortable with what was happening between the sheets.

Once she was fully inside of Cat Kara asked "It feel ok?"

"Yes , Its really good , thank you. Keep going" Cat encouraged with a kiss. Kara slowly began to thrust in and out of Cat as they kissed . The two women continued making love and slowly kissing each other. "Kara , thank you for this, this is amazing and I appreciate you showing me that this can be a calm and loving act. I love you" Cat whispered to Kara as Kara continued slowly thrusting in and out of Cat.

When it came time that they both were about to climax Cat broke away from a kiss to speak up "Kara , I'm getting really close ,I'm about to."

"Me too." Kara said returning to the kiss as they came together. "Are you sure about this part ?"Kara double checked.

"Yes I love you and I want to bond with you" Cat assured as she could feel Kara's knot forming inside her. Then for a long while they laid there just telling eachother how much they loved the other.

This chapter's author's note is also an answer to Nat Clouds comment from Ao3

So Authors note: In this chapter when I had them finally have sex I was deliberate in being as nondescript with respect to the details of what they did and how it felt physically because that isn't the point of this story. The point of the story is that Cat is getting over the damage done to her by the alpha that raped and abused her. I do actually plan to go into more depth with their sexual encounters in further chapters but that is just a side thing because I like writing smut too.

Natclouds on Chapter 7 (Ao3

I guess it will take a while for them to do it? However, at least we get to see the progress which is interesting to me haha

From Jessica: not that long lol , and In this chapter when I had them finally have sex I was deliberate in being as nondescript with respect to the details of what they did and how it felt physically because that isn't the point of this story. The point of the story is that Cat is getting over the damage done to her by the alpha that raped and abused her. I do actually plan to go into more depth with their sexual encounters in further chapters but that is just a side thing because I like writing smut too.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ! so this is probably obvious at this point , but I actually have come to the conclusion that this story is actually finished. I actually really like leaving it where it left off , but please check out some of my other works , they will be being updated as frequently as I can get it out there .

Sorry , Jessica


End file.
